Something New
by Rhianonymous
Summary: It's been 8 months since their first encounter in the supply closet and all is well with Dan and Mr. Lester. Well, that is until exam season comes along. Sequel to Something Extra. Phan AU. Teacher!Phil. M for language and fluff.


**Pairing - Phan**

**Warnings - None. Student/teacher relationship.**

**Angst and Fluff.**

**Sequel to Something Extra**

* * *

Dan was pissed.

Well, maybe pissed was too harsh a word… no. Definitely pissed.

8 months. 8 months since his 'detentions' with Phil had started. 8 months since his life's mantra had gone from grades, parties and the Internet to just Phil, Phil, Phil. And maybe a little bit of Internet.

Now don't get him wrong, it's not those months that have gotten him all riled up. No, in fact just thinking about his detention sessions got him fidgeting on his seat in arousal.

Everything was sunshine and lube until the bloody exams started. Phil had decided that he needed to focus on his exams. Yeah, all very mature and logical right?

Yeah well, Dan doesn't have enough patience for this crap.

Besides all the sexual frustration he'd built up over the last month he also had his parents on his back. He'd decided to take a year out once the exams were over to decide what he wants to do before signing up for anything in uni but apparently that wasn't part of his parents 'plan'. He'd been told in no uncertain terms that if he won't join the law course they had planned and wants to 'waste his time' figuring his life out then he won't be doing it under their roof. He had until his exam results to find somewhere to stay until he could find a job and get something more permanent, and since his last exam was next Tuesday, he didn't have long at all.

With a heavy sigh he dragged himself from the cafeteria bench, heading towards the English classrooms. Even if Phil wouldn't do anything with him at least he could get some studying done.

Approaching the peeling blue painted door he knocks twice before swinging the door open.

"S'up Phil" Dan sings, sauntering into the room and dropping into the chair opposite the English teachers desk, swinging his legs up onto it.

"It's Mr Lester during school hours please." Phil says, not looking up from the paper he's grading. "And legs off the desk."

Dan smirks at how easy it is to rile up the pale man and slides his legs off the desk obligingly.

"Aww c'mon Philly, don't be so mean." Dan pouts, dragging his pointer finger along the desk slowly towards Phil's exposed wrist.

"Y'know with the exams coming up I've been really stressed out, and I've been studying sooo hard. I think I deserve a little reward for my hard work."

By this time Dan was dancing his fingers along the underside of Phil's arm, exposed by the rolled up sleeves of his checked shirt. He could see the noticeable hitch in Phil's breathing and almost grinned in victory. Well, until Phil snatched his arm back violently.

"Stop that Dan. Instead of wasting your time sitting around, go study or something." Phil said coldly, looking at Dan with barley any emotion in his eyes.

"Okay! God Phil, I was just playing around!" Dan chuckled in shock.

"Yeah, well maybe that's your problem. You are sitting your exams Dan. It's no surprise you're set to fail your English exam if this is your attitude." Phil remarks, not meeting Dan's eyes.

"You know that's not fair." Dan says, hurt shining in his eyes. "You know how hard I try; I just don't get all this poetry stuff. That's your thing, not mine."

"Yeah well, it's only 'my thing' because I studied my arse off in my exams. I pushed myself to become a teacher and I made it. I'm 22 years old and I worked hard to get here." Phil says, going back to grading papers without batting an eyelid.

Dan sat in shock at the things Phil had said, not believing that even Phil was turning on him now.

"I can't believe this…" Dan whispered, surprised at the slight waver in his voice.

"Dan?" Phil asks, now looking up from his papers in slight surprise.

"You think I want to have no idea what I'm doing with my life? You think I want my parents to be so fed up with me that they'd rather kick me out than divert from their 'plan'?" Dan asks venomously, tears misting his eyes. "Guess what, I fucking don't. I wish I knew what I was doing with my life and have it all figured out like you, but I don't. But what do you care? I'm just an easy fuck to you. After next week you never have to see me again so why even bother, eh Mr. Lester?"

Dan stands up from the desk and runs to the door, shoving it open.

"No, Dan wait!" Phil shouts standing up from his desk, but it was too late, Dan was already long gone.

"Fuck!" Phil curses, throwing his pencil pot across the room in anger.

With tears in his eyes Dan runs all the way home, not caring if he was missing his last lesson, they were all study sessions anyway. He throws open his front door and stomps up the stairs, glad that his parents were working.

"What a moron, to think I started to believe he cared about anything more than a quick shag…" Dan whispered hoarsely, wiping the few tears left on his cheek away. "No, stop crying!"

He slaps his cheeks sharply a few times and takes a deep breath.

"Are you going to whine like a little bitch, or are you gonna man up and show that son of a bitch that he's wrong?" Dan asks, catching sight of himself in the mirror. With determination he stomps to his desk and pulls out his English books.

"Okay, let's see…" he mumbles, flicking through the books. "Okay… Enjambment is used in The Waste Land by T.S. Eliot throughout the starting verses, what literary effect does this have on the flow of the… Fuck this is gonna be a long few days."

Days passed and revision sheets were analysed. Exams were sat and English teachers avoided. The day came around for exam results to go out and Dan, along with most of his year were waiting outside the main office for their envelope. Dan took his with shaking hands, knowing that his future was kinda semi-reliant on these exam results.

He looked around at his peers, most of who seemed to be celebrating their exam results with friends. He peeled back the edge of his envelope and pulled out the unassuming white sheet, scanning his eyes over the page.

"Shit Dan!" someone shouted, making Dan look away in surprise to see one of the boys from his class looking over his shoulder. "When the fuck did you get so good at English?"

"Huh?" Dan grunted confused.

"You got a bloody A in English, last time I checked you were barley scraping a C!"

Dan snapped his eyes back to the page in front of him, not believing his ears. Sure enough, amongst all the different subjects there was his English grade two lines down. A.

Dizzy with pride and a whole lot of shock, he just had to let it sink in for a second.

"Dan?" the same boy asked him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Dan rushed, taking off in direction of the English corridor, clutching the page in his hand. He runs to the familiar blue door and shoves it open, seeing the person he's been avoiding for the last week just coming out of the supply closet with a box.

"Dan?" Phil asks in shock, seeing the boy panting at the entrance. "What are you-?"

"Shut up." Dan says, striding up to Phil. "Just read."

He hands Phil the page of results. Phil scans over them in confusion.

"Oh, B in Art, very nice. B in maths, and A in Eng… You got an A?" Phil beams, looking up at Dan in pride.

"Fuck right I did." Dan smirks. "I told you I was trying my best."

"Dan, about that. I'm really sorry ab-" Phil starts, quickly interrupted by Dan.

"Look, just don't. Leave it be. What are all these boxes anyway?" Dan asks, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I'll explain about those in a second." Phil says, glancing at the boxes neatly aligned on his desk. "But first you need to let me explain. Please let me explain."

Dan looked into Phil's wide desperate eyes and couldn't find the power to refuse him. He nodded slightly in response and gestured for Phil to continue.

"Thank you" Phil breathed in relief. "I was such a jerk to you last week Dan. I'm so sorry, but there was a reason for it. I wanted you to keep your distance for a little while to focus on your exams, and I don't think I was wrong in doing that. What I said to you was beyond that though Dan. I wanted to make you angry with me so you'd avoid me for a while, but the things I said were so hurtful."

Dan blinked rapidly to avoid tears, not wanting to remember it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Why did you want me to be angry with you? I was keeping enough distance to not distract me from my exams."

"It's a long story but here's the gist of it. I wanted to plan something big for your graduation, and I mean really big. I've been organising it for a few weeks now. Someone called me about the surprise during one of my breaks in the teachers' lounge and I mentioned your name on the phone without thinking. One of the other English professors overheard me. I tried to play it off afterwards but I don't think he bought it. For the next few days I'd catch him watching even if we were so much as in the same hallway as each other. He wouldn't stop watching and I was afraid. I didn't want us to get caught when we were so close. I had to get you to avoid me."

"Then why didn't you tell me the situation?" Dan demanded, a little exasperated.

"If I had told you, I would have had to tell you about the surprise! Plus I didn't want you to worry about something like that before your exam." Phil said, pleading with Dan.

"Fine. Say I believe all this, then what's the surprise? And what do you mean 'when we were so close'? You mean close to me leaving and you forgetting about all this?" Dan accusedcc, not believing everything to be this simple.

"No, of course not! The surprise and what I meant are easily explained with this." Phil says, pulling a little box from his pocket and handing it to Dan. "Open it."

Dan looked at it wearily before letting Phil drop it in his hand. He glanced up to Phil quickly before sliding the top off it and tipping the contents into his hand.

"It's a …Key?" Dan asked in confusion.

"Uh-huh, Now I understand if you wanna take some time to think about it, but I think its perfect timing. I mean, you've finished school, we've been together for eight months now, and my lease was ending anyway. But it's completely up to you of course; you don't need to feel pressured or anything." Phil rambled, pacing back and fore quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, Phil! I don't understand, what is this? And wait- We've been together for eight months?" Dan asked, completely at a loss.

"Well, it's closer to nine months now, but y'know. Wait why are you looking so surprised?" Phil asked, looking at Dan's reaction in confusion. "Wait, what you said about me thinking you were a quick fuck before, you didn't think that was true did you?"

Dan averts his eyes and Phil can't help the look of disbelief that covers his face.

"Dan, you were never just someone to sleep with. Do you think I would risk my job just for sex? Dan, I liked you. And over these few months we've spent together I've fallen in love with you. Why else would I be willing to do all this?" Phil says exasperated.

"Phil, I still don't know what this is!" Dan says trying to sound annoyed even though his heart is glowing at Phil's words.

"Oh yeah, I haven't gotten to that part yet." Phil chuckles despite himself. "What you are holding there, Dan is your copy of a newly rented London apartment. Our London apartment."

"You rented an apartment? In London? What about your job?" Dan asks, not letting his hopes rise.

"I've done some applying and I've found a teaching Job in London, near the apartment. They said the job is mine if I want it, I just need to know your answer." Phil says, smiling goofily.

Dan feels a catch in his throat and tries to speak through it.

"Phil, Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I want to be able to take you out and hold your hand. Because I want to be able to kiss you in public and not worry about someone we know seeing us like we would in this tiny town. Because I want to have a fresh start with you where you can take time figuring your life out as long as I get to be a part of it. And mostly because I am in love with you Daniel Howell." Phil finishes, seeing Dan start to blubber in happiness. He opens his arms for Dan and he doesn't hesitate to run into Phil's embrace.

"Oh and partly because as of today you're homeless." Phil remarks, grinning cheekily. Dan feels laughter bubble up from his throat despite his tears and burrows further into Phil's embrace.

"So that's what all the boxes are for? And that's why you had to take that phone call in the teachers' lounge?" Dan whispers, clearing things up in his head.

"Yep, they were finalising the apartment. They wanted to confirm the names I wanted on the lease. And those boxes are ready to take all my stuff with me, if you want to move that it." Phil confirms, pulling back to look into Dan's watery eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Dan asks, looking at Phil like he has two heads. "Of course I want to come with you!"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Phil sighs, ducking his head to kiss Dan for the first time in weeks.

"We better go." Phil breathes against Dan's lips. "We need to go get your stuff and hit the road if we want to make it to London before seven."

Dan pulls away from Phil slowly, intertwining their hands loosely as he steps back.

"I'll run home and grab a few things then, I'll meet you outside the school gated in half an hour? To give you some time to pack up the rest of your stuff?" Dan asks, nodding at Phil's cluttered desk.

"Sure thing, Hurry back though." Phil smiles, giving Dan's fingers a light squeeze before releasing them.

"I will." Dan beams a dimpled smile and head for the door. "Oh and Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil asks, his eyes still on him.

"I love you too." Dan blushes before pulling the door behind him, catching a glimpse of Phil's full blown smile before it's blocked by peeling blue paint.


End file.
